What to do? About You?
by kooljen9
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes through Chad's mind in the final episode of Sonny with a Chance "New Girl." Well here's your chance to find out. Warning you may get a lot of feels Channy fans. One Shot.


**So if anyone noticed I'm leaving fan but I will be leaving my stories and if anyone sends me a pm I will reply to it. But before I do I just had this idea for a story. I wanted to show you guys Chad's POV in the last episode of Sonny with a Chance, "New Girl". So I hope you guys enjoy this small one-shot.**

**Warning: This may cause your heart to break Channy fans.**

**Disclaimer: Although it's my idea to do this,the dialog is from Sonny with a Chance and I don't own it.**

**Enjoy **

I was in my dressing room scrolling through my pictures of Sonny and I when there came a knock at the door. "Go away. I'm busy", I shouted. They knocked again and the thought occured to me.

What if It was Sonny?

I dropped my phone and ran to the door. I checked myself out in the mirror and opened the door. I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown realizing who is was. It was just my director's assistant.

"Mr. Cooper we will be needing you on the set in", she started to say but I shut the door in her face. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone at the point. It has been three days since Sonny and I broke up.

And you could say I wasn't taking it well. Sonny was my everythinig and it took a lot to even admit to her that I grown feelings for her in this past year. But I couldn't blame her for the breakup.

It was entirely my fault. I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. And they did. Sonny hated me again while I still had strong feeling. But things were going to be different this time.

I couldn't hide my feelings anymore.

So I got up and opened the door walking right past the assistant not even paying attention to what she said and walked out of our studio. As I walked across the studio parking lot, I stopped coming face to face with the giant billboard of "So Random."

I swallowed my sadness and walked into the studio. I was aimelessly walking around so I could find Sonny. I wasn't exactly sure what I would say to her, but I just had to see her again. I missed her a lot.

I turned the hallway corner and keep walking when someone crashed into me. "Hey, hey!" I grabbed them before they could fall. Realization hit me when I starred into those warm eyes I loved so much. "Woa." It was Sonny.

"Hey, hey, hey", she replied in her raspy voice.

All of sudden my thoart went dry and I got extremly nervous. What was I supposed to say to her. "Hey Sonny. Ugh. Wa. What are you doing here?"

"Ugh..." I'm such an idoit. I'm the one not supposed to be here. She put her hands on her hips and chuckled at my remark. "I kind of work here. What are you doing on the "So Random" stage.

Here I go. I'm going to tell her I want her back. That I'll do anything to have her back. I opened my mouth and I felt as if I was chocking on my words. So I said the first thing that poped into my head, "Oh I think I left my glasses here."

What was wrong with me?

She looked at me dumbfounded. I felt like punching myself in the face. "You don't wear glasses."

"Sunglasses", I stumbled out. I didn't want her to know I was lying. "That I wore to the beach that one time..." I should shut up now, she's looking at me funny. "...When we were dating." There it was. The truth. The real reason why I was here.

"Well then...maybe...umm", she sounded as nervous as me. "Maybe you should try the beach." Ouch. She clearly didn't want me here. But I wanted to stay as long as I could. I missed her a lot.

I tried to talk but I couldn't get a hold on my words. She started to walk away and I panicked. "Yeah...but the thing is", I said stopping her. I felt my cool come back, like I could actually say this to her. It was after all my last chance. "I just...really miss those glasses."

Hopefully she would get the hint. "Well umm", she said clearing her thoart. I was starting to get nervous hoping she wouldn't regect me. "Maybe. If you would have let those glasses have their moment in the sun, they wouldn't have broken up with you."

That hurt.

I really didn't know what to say. She walked away from me again. I tried to defend myself, but the sadness was overwelming and I ran away. For some reason I felt like crying. Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry.

I sucked in the tears and ran as fast as I could out of there.

...

I don't know what I'm thinking, but I needed to see Sonny again. Her scent was nearly gone from my car and that deepen my sadness. I really wanted to get back together with Sonny.

So instead of doing something big to win her back...I drove to her apartment building. I stood in the parking lot absolutely terrified knowing my last attempt didn't go so well.

Even though it was this morning...

I looked over at the floor shop across the street. Should I get them for her? No. I know Sonny, she needed something bigger then some cheap flowers. I hated to say it...but...she needed...to talk.

Before I could do anything stupid I got out of the car, locked my doors, and was in front of Sonny's door before I knew it. I heard her angelic voice singing but I couldn't make out the words.

She sure was loud though. She stopped and I knocked on the door. I immediately regretted it because I didn't think over what I was going to say. The door flew open and an angry Sonny gave me a stern, "What."

It surprised me but I felt a little better once a smile spread to her lips. I missed those lips so much. "Hi." I tried to smile back because I really couldn't find my words again.

She giggled, "Sorry-I-ugh-uh. I thought you were...umm...someone else...umm", she said fixing her hair as I leaned on the doorway. I knodded my head understanding.

I just hoped this someone else wasn't a guy. Awkward silence filled the air. Say something you idoit. "What!" Her outburst surprised me. My mouth hung open not sure of what to do. Why was it so hard to get off mute?

"I-uh-ugh. I think...I left my hat here..." What the hell is wrong with me and making up the excuse that I left something everywhere? It was better then not saying anything at all.

She looked like she wasn't buying it even though she nodded her head. "From that time we were dating", I tried again.

"Really? You seem to be losing a lot of things lately."

"I know! Right!", I tried to play along. Come of CDC. This isn't what you came her for. I nervously laughed and she looked at me like I was a fool. I was a fool.

I walked in noticing her guitar. "So you're writing a song! Cool." At least I found an excuse to get into her apartment. I picked her guitar trying to start a normal conversation with her.

I cleared my thoart taking my stance. "I used to play a little gi-tar meself." She looked at me with amusement. "Remember." I closed my eyes and started to sing "The Chad Song."

"Shut it", she yelled at me.

I turned to her looking hurt but she was starring at the ceiling. "You used to love it when I played that."

She smirked, "That wasn't me. That was the new girl upstairs. She complains everytime she hears me play the guitar."

"Who does she think she is."

"Chad. You're not my boyfriend. Let me handle this okay", she said sweetly. "Who do you think you are", she shouted.

"Right!" I continued to play the song, how dare she disrespect the greatest song ever. I was rocking out when the girl upstairs yelled again, "Am I going to have the come down there?!"

"Oh yeah!? Do it!" What has come over me? "Come down! Woo!" I put the guitar down. I'm going to show her who's boss. "Didn't think there was gonna be man in the house! Did ya! Did ya!" Then i barked.

"Chad." I turned to Sonny poping my collar. "Please just stop. I don't want you to make things worse." But it was too late there was already a knock on the door.

"To late." She rolled her eyes making her way over to the door. I chased her before she opened the door. "Hey! Wait! Let's be honest!" I put on a big grin for her. "You miss this. Right?"

She looked at me up and down and opened the door ignoring my question,

Wrong.

A blonde girl with a purple top and feathers in her hair stood in the doorway. "You?"

"You?"

"You're 'shut it' girl?"

"You're 'won't shut it' girl?"

I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but I couldn't just stand there. "Oh. So you're the one that's giving it to ma lady." I regretted saying that. She wasn't mines anymore. Hopefully Sonny wouldn't deny it. "You know. That's supposed to be my job."

It was. But I barely even mentioned getting back together. "If you must know. This is Mel, she works at The Patio. And this is Chad."

She didn't deny it.

"My ex."

She denied it. I frowned but tried to stay positive. "Oh. Ma ex. I like that."

"No. I didn't say ma ex. I said my ex. As in, my ex was just leaving my apartment", she said walking away. Ouch.

I leaned on the doorway trying not to embarass myself further to this Mel. "Alrighty", she said walking over to Sonny. "By the way. When you signed up to sing, you sort of took my 8:30 slot. That's sort of my only time on break. And it's the only time I can preform."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. I can change it." I can't believe she was letting this snotty girl get her way. "Woa, woa." I had to cut in. "Wait." I swear sometimes Sonny was too nice. I jumped on and over the couch and in front of Sonny.

"You don't need to give this chick any favors."

"Ugh, woa. No", she interupted me. "I'm doing her a favor. That 8:30 crowd is my audience and they're not going to like her music." What the hell did she mean by that?

I mimicked something her laugh would sound like. "Really", I said standing up for her. But Sonny cut in. "Chad." She moved me away. "Look Chad. I can totally handle this myself."

"Alright." She was right, she could handle this. Plus I needed to give her some space. "Really!"

"Really."

"I can bet you 10 bucks that not only will 'your crowd' love her music. They'll give ma ex a standing ovation", I said jumping in and putting my arm around Sonny.

It felt awkward and she tenced at my touch. "Sorry", I aplogized removing my arm. "It's a habit."

"Chad, my music isn't some horse race you can just bet on."

"Make it twenty. Easy money", Mel sassyly stated.

"Oh really", Sonny said fixing her hair again. "Make it thirty. Make it easier money."

"Oh well, it's on. I'll see you tomorrow night." She actually thought she had a chance.

"Yeah! We will! Uh-huh. Why? 'Cause my philly's in it to win it. That's why", I said following them to the door. "Woo." I waved as she walked out. I chuckled cockingly.

"Really", Sonny said once she was gone.

"Yeah", I said trying to stay confident.

"Did you just call me a horse?" And my thoart was dry once again.

...

The minute Sonny shouted, "Chad get out here!" I knew I was in trouble. I really thought this plan was going to work. I didn't know how nervous Sonny was going to be and I wanted to do something nice for her.

They appauled me as I came from behind the plant I was hiding behind. I waved so Sonny nervously as she shouted, "Stop that!"

"Sonny...funny seeing you here", I blurted out. Something was truly wrong with me.

"I can't believe you. You packed this place with your friends."

"I wouldn't do that...these are paid professionals that I would never we friends with." I had to get that point out before I defended myself on why I did this. "You paid people to cheer for me?"

She looked like she was disgusted. This was a stupid idea, now she'll never want to get back together with me. They started clapping again and I tried to shut them up because it was only going to upset Sonny even more.

'Well. That's one way to win a bet. Cheating", Mel said coming up to us.

"Chad how could you this to me", she said with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you got the reconition you deserved", I tried to explain with a smile. Hopefully she would get what I was trying to do for her. "Well thanks to you for turning this entire thing into a joke; I guess we'll never know, will we."

By the tone of her voice my heart started to quicken even more then it already was. "Sonny. Look...I w-was just..."

"No." My hands got sweaty as she talked to me. "Chad, look. I know in your own way you always mean well. But it never seems to end well. So can you please just."

I felt as if the whole world was falling apart. I could barely look into her eyes because I knew I would see something in them, I never wanted to see. Regret. Regret of ever being with me.

"Just stop", she spat out making a hasty exit. And with that I did stop. My heart stopped beating. Or it felt like it. It almost hurt as much as it did as when she broke up with me.

Then the so called "professionals" clapped again. That just made me annoyed but still no one could take away the feeling I felt. Except for Sonny.

...

The next day I was walking towards The Patio, knowing Sonny she would come back and preform again. "So I'm Sonny Monroe and this is a song I wrote", I heard come from the microphone.

I didn't want to make another humliation of myself, so I put my gray hoodie over my head. And I made my way in as I heard the stumming of her guitar playing.

I felt as if everything was moving in slow motion as I made my way through the crowd. I trying to find a way to keep my eyes on her without being reconized. I know she didn't want me here. But I had to be.

My eyes lit up as I heard her sing. Her eyes landed on me and I felt as if we were the only two people in the room. But it was sort of painful to see the hurt in her eyes when she reconized me.

I watched her slow down her playing and I could even hear the hurt in her voice. I messed up. And I knew it. But this time, I know I couldn't fix it. "I'm sorry. I just- I. I can't."

I couldn't move. I watched her make yet another hasty exit. She handed the guitar to Mel and didn't even look at me. I called her name out when I swear I saw a tear slip out of her eye,

Everyone looked at me and put my hands on my eyes. Why did I have to mess up everything?

...

I felt different as I got up the next morning and got ready for work. I heard from a few of my "friends" that Sonny totally rocked and got the standing ovation.

I was glad she earned it all by herself without me getting involved. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Sonny can reach her sucess all on her own and doesn't need me.

That made me realize that it was time to move on. All my attempts to get her back failed, and she told me to stop trying. So I will. Sonny is an amazing girl, but I guess we weren't meant to be.

I drove to the studio and got out and headed to my dressing room. My phone beeped and I pulled it out. Someone shoved me over to the side and my head snapped up to see who it was. "Ugh hey", I said.

It was Sonny agian. "Hey."

"Sorry...umm." I didn't want her to think that I was still chasing after her so I set her straight. "I'm not looking for anything. I'm just walking."

"Oh yeah...me too", she said smiling. This time the smile she gave me felt different. Not out of pure kindness even though she didn't want to see it. The smile really meant that she didn't mind bumping into me.

"I heard you really killed it at The Patio last night", I said slipping my phone back into my pocket walking next to her.

"As a matter of fact. I did", she said jokingly pulling out thirdy bucks, Mel must of gave her. I chuckled at her playfulness. This felt better. Things were back to normal.

"Well...I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it", I honestly told her.

"Maybe it's for the best", she said. And for the first time in a while. I agreed with her. "Maybe." So this was it huh, My possibly last conversation with Sonny Monroe. "So...I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around Chad."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine", I said walking away sheepishly smiling at what we used to say to each other when we were angry. This time it meant more. I turned around to look at her one more time.

She was walking away mumbling something. "I love you", I said to her even though I know she couldn't hear me. But she wasn't meant to hear it. "Goodbye Sonny", I said turning on my heel and walking away.'

**So what did you guys think? I know. The ending was bittersweet. But I wanted it to end that way. How many feels did that give you? Probably not as much as me because I'm literally typing like a drunk person. :D So please leave a review and favorite/follow if you like.**

**See you Channy shippers.**


End file.
